Alice Gray
Appearance Alice is of average height with a fair complexion and relatively curvy body as a result of the large amounts of training she had to do while working as a medic in the British Army. Despite that training she managed to keep herself free of any visible marks such as scars, calluses as bruises, mostly due to a few years recuperation after her time was served. Her hair is a light blonde and is normally tied back with a single hair tie, it serves as a partial distraction from her vibrant yet grey eyes, at least that's how she sees it. Alice never was very fond of her eyes. Thus she will often try to embellish them in some way with the use of makeup and various brushes to make her eyelashes appear longer. Of course in the field or at work she would never wear all that, but out in public she sees it as a comforter. The hair itself is straight with a few strands hanging down along the side of her face. Clothing wise she has a number of varying outfits to suit certain tasks. In everyday situations she'll wear T-Shirts and slim fitting combat trousers, a habit that still stuck with her from her army days. At the hospital Alice normally dons her scrubs then wears a long white coat over them and a stethoscope around her neck, the cliche doctor if you will. If she ever dresses up it's a rather rare event and there's never been one that warranted more than a plain dress. If it was not already noticed, Alice cares very much about her physical appearance but very little about the clothing which accompanies it. Anything 'current' or in style she finds just too impractical. Personality Alice is a very... strong willed woman. Her various professions are ones mostly dominated by males with a strong gender bias towards them, as such she's developed a personality to match, one that at times can be rather abrasive if you were to get on her bad side. The easiest way to get on this bad side is to call her out on being a lesbian feminist, She is nether of these things and telling her she is will just increase her dislike for you. This being said, she's far from a cruel woman. In most situations her first instinct is to help others, even if they're ones who would actively cause her pain. It was this drive which compelled her to go on to study medicine and serve as an advanced surgical medic in the army for many a year. If it's not a professional situation, where she needs to be outspoken to be acknowledged, Alice will often become a bit more reserved, or at least quieter. She prefers to fade back into the background and remain there where it's quieter and people are less likely to be bothersome. When like this she's quite happy to chat, joke or gossip with others as long as they aren't intentionally trying to be annoying, and it will often be those others who need to engage with her. Because of this, most are quite surprised to find that she's able to easily take up a leadership role when needed and can be extremely assertive if she wishes to be. Her Southern English accent is prominent at most times but it becomes vastly exaggerated with a number of slang words and phrases when she's scared or angry. That's one of the key indicators that someone, somewhere has fucked up bad and left Alice with the consequences. Whether she's being abrasive or withdrawn, all that is thrown out of the window and replaced with someone who won't take crap from anyone for a short period of time. It's been reported by Americans that it's almost impossible to make out what she's saying in a state like this, yet the British soldiers could always understand her perfectly well, much to their dismay. History Childhood/Adolescents Born in Cambridge, England in the Mid eighties, Alice led a rather normal and sheltered life style. She had a brother, mother, father and a moderately large extended family who all lived around the area. They were really quite typical of most British families for the better part of ten years. Years in which Alice was quite content to play with her older brother, and when he got bored her various friends around the street. She was always a little bit of a Tom boy in this time, preferring to play Football with her brother and his friends rather than dolls with the other girls from her primary school. This way of life continued on until she was thirteen, and her brother fell ill with lung cancer. Years of subsequent treatment were to no success and the cancer quickly progressed to a terminal stage. Alice and her parents where there as she had to watch the life slip from her brothers eyes, her mother and father having to pull her out of the room in a near hysterical state. It was that event which finally set her on the course to pursue medicine and hopefully stop that from happening to someone else and sparing their family the same pain. Her father soon developed a drinking habit and with that a gambling habit. In his own way of coping with James's loss, he squandered all they had left and even their house. On top of that and the medical bills from the treatments, their family was left with nothing and Alice's mother soon divorced the father, taking the 16 year old with her to her grandmother's house. University/Training This only further served to drive Alice on to her career, but unfortunately with her father's gambling and her lack of scholarships, university was made into a near impossible dream. However, it was quickly made apparent that the Army was paying the tuition of certain students in return for a few years of service and training as well as joining the reserves for the next twenty years. At this point Alice didn't see much more of an option and so she signed up, toiling over books and notes for the next seven years of her life, while also taking part in basic training during her holidays. It wasn't easy, and her marks suffered because of it. By the time she had graduated she was in the direct center of her graduating class and didn't really receive anything other than her medical degree. still, she wasn't given much time to ponder on this before she was thrown into a specialized Medic training for those who had already earned medical degrees. She learned various ways to treat wounds and simple surgeries such as removing bullets, re-attaching fingers, and amputating limbs. The tasks themselves weren't complicated but the manner in which they had to be executed with minimal and basic supplies was always being elevated in it's complexity and physical strain. In this time her own basic training with weapons, fitness and battle was further improved upon with daily drills, tracks and runs. She was never the best at any of these in her group, but always good enough to get by and pass any tests they may have been given. Adulthood/War The grueling nature of her training and the reasoning for it was sown to Alice on the first day she touched down in the sweltering sands of Iraq. A convoy had been attacked just that morning with a number of troops and IEDs, resulting in many an injury and death. The green medic was quickly rushed from her plane and to the hospital that had been set up for just such an event. Her classmate began to vomit next to her at the sight of the inguries, lost limbs, shrapnel in eyes, the moans of the dying. Nothing more horrifying could have been conceived on earth, at least in Alice's eyes. This was the point where she learnt just who she was as a person. Instead of crying or turning away, Alice grabbed her equipment and instantly got to work, taking slight direction from the more experienced doctors but for the most part just doing her job. Over the next few years she went on a number of deployments and missions around the middle east, only having to enter a firefight once but even then managing to keep her cool. She never killed anyone in this time, but Alice was content with that. That, and the fact that with her work she'd managed to save the lives of hundreds of comrades in arms. This wasn't to say that she enjoyed her time in the army. In fact she hated it. So as soon as she was given the chance Alice left and joined the reserves. What she quickly found after leaving the army was that Hospitals didn't have much use for battle medics, even ones who had received a complete education. Nether the less, the Americans seemed to be more sympathetic to war veterans and she was offered a position on the emergency ward at the Atlanta hospital. She's been there for about a year now and hasn't settled in all to well. For the most part the people are nice enough but many have strange oddities about them, including the pronunciation of certain words (Challen, Wolf, Isa) Skills Adept Marksman: After years of training in this field, Alice was moderately skilled with an array of weaponry, the foremost being general assault rifles and pistols. However she does know how to use and operate most modern weaponry with a relatively high degree of proficiency. Adept Close Combatant: Like with her marksmanship, the training Alive received over the years was in part to do with how she could handle herself in a close combat situation. Thanks to this she's able to use whatever might be available (knives, bats, tools) to her advantage, even successfully engaging others up close with a use of the style of close combat most basic troops are taught. Adept Survivalist: Another skill she picked up from her time in the army is the ability to survive in most environments with very little in the way of supplies. Of course she has the most experience in the deserts of the middle east, but she's also proficient at surviving in forests, like the ones found in England. She can hunt and track in quite a basic sense but nothing exemplary and her skills have been out of practice for years now. Specialized Emergency Medic: Training and more importantly first hand experience have developed this into Alice's best field. In her short life she's had to deal with various wounds, infections and situations which most other medics would have only read about. It's not the most delicate or complicated area of medicine but it is most certainly one Alice is an expert in. Expert General Doctor: As many forget, Alice is also a qualified general doctor who can prescribe medication and diagnose problems. She had a wide range of knowledge concerning most areas of medicine and often uses this on the wards of the hospital. Wide, but not deep. The only area she specializes in is the aforementioned Emergency Medicine. Equipment * Browning L9A1 Pistol - The same she used in the Army which surprisingly she is permitted to own and use in the USA. * Two spare Magazines * Pocket knife * Various Medications * Stethoscope * Emergency Pack Trivia * Her faceclaim is 'Jenny' from the third season of the BBC's Doctor Who. She played the Doctor's daughter for two episodes. Gallery Alicegun.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female